Great Days
|album = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure OP Single :Great Days Great Days -Units Ver.- |label = Warner Home Video |catalog = |length = 1:21 (TV) 4:03 (Full) |date = October 19, 2016http://jojo-animation.com/music/ December 24, 2016 |price = ¥1,080 |use = Diamond is Unbreakable Episode 27 - Episode 31, Episode 33 - Episode 39 |writer = |storyboard = Yasufumi Soejima |director = Yasufumi Soejima |anidirector = Terumi Nishii Syunichi Ishimoto Mitsuko Baba |action = Kenta Mimuro |key = Yasuyuki Ebara Kohei Ashiya Saori Nakashiki Taro Yamada Izumi Kawada Aiko Sonobe Masashi Yamada Yoko Uchida Yu Matsuo Ryo Yamauchi Sae Akama |tween = Yūsaku Nagahama |coldesign = Yuko Sato |finish = Yuko Sato |backgroundart = Bihou |direction = Stereotype Toshiyuki Yamashita |motion = Masashi Itō Seigo Kotani |design = Chihiro Oshima Ryōta Shinogi |3dcg = |previous = chase |next = TBA}}"Great Days" is the third opening of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable and the seventh overall opening of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. The song is performed by the jazz vocalist Karen Aoki and Daisuke HasegawaJOJO第3クールオープニングテーマ決定ィ！青木カレン・ハセガワダイスケによる「Great Days」 and composed by .TVアニメ「ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 ダイヤモンドは砕けない」第3クール新OPテーマ決定、「Great Days」ですよこいつはァ！ The single was released on October 19, 2016. A version of the song performed by a group called JO☆UNITED, made up of vocalists from all of the anime's opening themes, was released on December 24, 2016. This version was used for the ending theme of the final episode of Diamond is Unbreakable. Opening Animation The opening begins on a bland background before several motifs bearing the image of, in order of apparition, Josuke and Okuyasu, Koichi's and the three stages of Echoes, Yukako and Love Deluxe, Joseph, Jotaro's and Shizuka flash by, forming the word "JOJO" as a direct reference to the B cover of Chapter 321. The scene quickly changes to a flashing of the word "Breakdown" in English bearing Killer Queen's face. The word explodes twice before reforming itself, each time revealing mechanical pieces underneath the word. The scene transitions to the ocean near the docks of Morioh, within the water are four different colored stars bearing the words "JOJO DU 04" on them. The scene suddenly flashes back to "Breakdown" again, this time when exploding, Sheer Heart Attack is shown underneath. Amidst a red and black diamond-checkered background Yoshikage Kira, disguised as Kosaku Kawajiri, emerges from the darkness. The "Breakdown" sign reappears again, this time revealing an emblem with Stray Cat on it while exploding. Cutting back to Kira, the checkered background parts in the middle to reveal the streets of Morioh at night while Kira raises his thumb. The "Breakdown" sign appears for the final time, now revealing Kosaku's head stripped of its facial features. Zooming in on Kira's face, he readies his thumb as if pressing a detonator while Jotaro, Joseph, Josuke, Okuyasu, Rohan, Koichi and Yukako have their backs to him; unaware of what's happening. As Kira detonates his bomb, the scene explodes into a flash of white, revealing the title card. Against a simple backdrop with a giant, sun-shaped clock bearing the word "Justice" in the background, the silhouette of Josuke appears. As the hands on the clock begin to move (one of which being Arrow-shaped), Josuke walks throughout the scene while leaving afterimages of himself behind. As the silhouette of Josuke walks into the daylight of his town, his body is clearly visible now as he strikes a brief pose. After posing, Josuke continues to move, leaving behind more afterimages of himself as he walks away into the distance. Okuyasu walks into the scene in the opposite direction of Josuke, also leaving a trail of afterimages behind him as he walks with his father. Yukako appears and walks along the street with her boyfriend Koichi, both leaving afterimages behind as they meet up. In the background composed of the distorted Morioh, several street signs read "SC 1987" and a star symbol, "DU 1999" with the Morioh "M" and "GW 2001" and a ladybug, alluding to the adjacent parts Stardust Crusaders, Diamond is Unbreakable and Vento Aureo (or "Golden Wind"). The scene shifts to Rohan's mansion, with the camera panning through the doorway into the patio as Rohan looks out towards the street with his cup of tea; a deformed shadow briefly appearing on his back. Another door opens with the camera panning through it again, showing Masazo Kinoto with his back pressed to Rohan's front door. As Rohan looks on curiously, Mikitaka Hazekura appears in the background, standing horizontally on the wall of Rohan's house. The final door opens as the scene transitions to a field in Morioh with a bird flying through the air, leaving afterimages behind. In the field below, the words Lucky Land are formed into the tall grass, above a collection of crop circles. The scene pans over to reveal a radio tower with an obscured man standing on one of the tower's lines. Shadows retract over the landscape, transitioning to a shot of Shinobu Kawajiri leaning up as a spotlight focuses on her resting her head in her hands lazily. Shinobu remains motionless as afterimages of her travel down a long room, only illuminated by a lone television set bearing the image of a man. The television set disappears as afterimages of Yoshikage Kira appear, holding Tama travel in the opposite direction of Shinobu's. Fading into the scene from the middle of the room is Hayato Kawajiri sitting alone at a dining table with a sad expression on his face. The afterimages of both Shinobu and Kira disappear as the background changes to a gloomy and dark night with Hayato now wearing his rain hat. Images of Kira slowly fill the background in a manner reminiscent of the Belgian painting as Killer Queen's hands descend from above to grasp Hayato's head, causing Hayato to look downwards. As all images fade away, Reimi's hand appears from the bottom as she points upwards to the gloomy sky, causing an aura of light to radiate from her hand and illuminate the sky. The scene changes to the middle of Morioh, with posing silhouettes of Rohan and Yukako with their backs to the camera. As the shadows explode off their bodies, revealing their features with a "gyaan!" sound effect, the two turn around to strike a pose, with Rohan's being mirrored from one of his poses in Rohan Kishibe Goes to Gucci. The scene pans over to another street, featuring Koichi, Okuyasu and Jotaro; all turning to strike poses with a "zgyun" sound effect. Shifting back to Reimi's hand pointing upwards still, now having changed the night to day, the hands of all of Morioh's protectors rise up and join her to point towards the sky. The symbol for Morioh transitions the scene into a colorful yellow and green backdrop with the symbols of Crazy Diamond, The Hand, Echoes ACT3, Star Platinum, Heaven's Door and Hermit Purple forming a ring around the symbol. Inside the ring we can also see symbols representing Pearl Jam, Bad Company, Earth Wind and Fire, Harvest, Highway Star, Surface, The Lock, Love Deluxe, Cinderella, and Achtung Baby. The ringed emblem of Morioh rotates like a clock to reveal the silhouette of Josuke pointing upwards before his features are revealed, showing him standing in a field with his comrades. As they all point towards the sky, the camera zooms upwards towards the sky, quickly passing by Reimi with her dog in the spirit world and the golden spirits of Shigechi, Aya and Keicho all pointing down towards Josuke and his allies below. The scene transitions once again to a red and white diamond checkered background, with Yoshihiro Kira holding the Arrow. As he fades into the distance, a 9 representing Ken Oyanagi through the hole in his cheek, and the rock and paper from Janken comes into view, followed by another 9 representing Terunosuke Miyamoto and his Stand, Enigma. Followed by that is an image of Yuya Fungami with several feet placed over his body. The scene pans out to reveal all the enemy Stand users spelling out "1999" before transitioning into a dark room with the words "KILL A" on the ground. Standing in the room is Kira as he slowly turns to face a bright light, shielding his eyes as Killer Queen appears behind him. This transitions to the broken "JOJO" vine-entwined heart being restored by Crazy Diamond, who is standing on one of the rays of the sun-shaped Justice clock. The camera pans out as all the Stands of the protagonists are revealed one by one standing on different rays of the clock, pointing downwards to where all of Morioh's protectors stand against the "Justice" clock from the beginning, now wrapped with vines from Hermit Purple, as they all point upwards towards the heavens as the clock continues to tick on. Original Version Some changes were made to the opening animation after its original debut in DU Episode 27. In the original version: * The camera trucking scene in the streets of Morioh has a more static luminosity rather than the later version, which is continuously lit up more and more in a rising sun effect. * Within the traveling scene over the crop circles and electrical tower, the shadow covers the landscape from the bottom right towards the top left of the area rather than retracting. * The scenes with the posing protagonists of Part 4 do not include movement and afterimages disappearing when the characters are revealed. * The spirits of Reimi, Arnold, Shigechi, Aya, and Keicho lack their golden tint. * The scene featuring Yoshikage Kira is of him slowly turning around, being reused animation from DU Episode 25. * The scene featuring Crazy Diamond restoring the broken "JOJO" heart is instead reused footage from past episodes of Star Platinum: The World, The Hand, Echoes ACT3, Heaven's Door, and Crazy Diamond in battle. Reversed Version For DU Episode 36, a modified version of the opening animation has been broadcasted on TV as well as on Youtube on the official Warner Bros. anime channel in accordance with the advance of the anime into the Another One Bites the Dust story arc. * While the opening animation begins normally, once Kira is in view, it instead reverses backward, skips to the normal end and finishes with Kira activating his bomb, and the title card closes the opening. * Kira's appearance is now his updated one. * Several psychedelic visual effects punctuate the opening. * The second half of the song is used instead of the first half to accompany the animation. * Several scenes have their tint altered, such as the one showing a seagull flying over a field. * Hayato is now shown with a determined look on his face instead of the despair filled look in the previous versions. * The scene showing Rohan at his patio is not only reversed, making the camera pan backwards, but is also repeated more times than usual, being possibly a reference to how many times Bites the Dust looped time. * The reused Stand animations are featured once again, but Crazy Diamond's punch is reversed as images of Killer Queen flash on the screen. * In the penultimate scene where Kira activates his bomb, the main cast featured in the background now turns around to angrily look at Kira instead of facing the other direction, foreshadowing Kira's approaching demise. Units Ver. For DU Episode 39, a cover of Great Days called "Great Days -Units Ver.-'" is featured. It is performed by the group JO☆UNITED, whose members are the vocalists of all of the anime's previous opening theme songs: JO☆STARS members Hiroaki "TOMMY" Tominaga ("JoJo ~Sono Chi no Sadame~"), Coda ("BLOODY STREAM"), and Jin Hashimoto ("STAND PROUD") (together performing "JoJo Sono Chi no Kioku ~end of THE WORLD~"); The DU's Jun Shirota, Taisuke Wada, and Jeity ("Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town"); Batta's Tatsu Hoshino ("chase"); and Karen Aoki and Daisuke Hasegawa (the original version of "Great Days"). Lyrics Great Days= |} |-| English Version= |} Song 青木カレン・ハセガワダイスケ Great Days 音源試聴（TVアニメ「ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 ダイヤモンドは砕けない」 第3クールオープニングテーマ）|Official Song (TV Length) TVアニメ『ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 ダイヤモンドは砕けない』バイツァ・ダスト版OP|Reversed Ver. TVアニメ『ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 ダイヤモンドは砕けない』 第3弾オープニングテーマ CM|Official Great Days CM Tracklist Original #'Great Days Lyrics: Endcape /Arrangement: Yugo Kanno #'Great Days - English Ver.-' Lyrics: Karen Aoki /Arrangement: Yugo Kanno #'Great Days (Instrumental)' Units #'Great Days -Units Ver.-' Lyrics: Endcape /Arrangement: Yugo Kanno #'Great Days -Units Ver.- (Instrumental)' Trivia *According to the opening director Yasufumi Soejima, the shining gadget "Justice" sun presented at the beginning and end of the opening animation is supposed to symbolize Jonathan Joestar.『アニメージュ』2016年11月号記事より *The last two openings were designed in reference to the films with Chase representing the feeling of The Empire Strikes Back, and Great Days as Return of the Jedi. *The title of the song, "Great Days" is very similar to the Japanese romanization of Josuke's catchphrase, . *Having been arranged by the series' composer, the intro to this song bears similarities to the tune of the Diamond is Unbreakable main theme, particularly with the repeated use of the word "Breakdown". *In the full version of the song, towards the end, the song is reversed back to the "Breakdown" lyrics momentarily; a clear reference to Killer Queen's third bomb, "Bites the Dust". *The font used throughout the beginning of the opening, most notable with Hirohiko Araki's name, bears an incredible similarity to the album cover . *At the end of the opening, Crazy Diamond is seen reforming the vine-entwined heart of Morioh, creating a continuity with the previous opening where it was destroyed by Killer Queen. *The group pose at the end of the opening is shared with the Volume 41 cover, with slight alterations. Reimi, Arnold, Tamami, Hazamada, Mikitaka, Tonio, and Shizuka are added in contrast. *Of all the JoJo original opening tracks, this is the first time an official English version was ever made. References Site Navigation Category:Music Category:Song